Chuckie Loses his Glasses: Alternate Version
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: My take on the episode Chuckie Loses his Glasses, with my OC Jake, and it taking place during season 7 of the show.


Chuckie Loses his Glasses, alternate version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats, the characters from that show belong to their creators. Jake is the only character I own, because he's one I created.

A/N: My third fanfic story, and my first non-crossover one, an alternate take on an ep of Rugrats that I like. Note that this version takes place in season 7 of Rugrats.

Jake Stuart walked with his father toward Tommy's house, a house that he'd never been to during his time in the Rugrats neighborhood, at least, not yet. It was raining today, and Jake was having issues trying to hold onto his cane in one hand, and his umbrella in the other. His dad did what he could to help him as they were greeted by Stu at the door.

Stu helped Jake put his cane and umbrella away, as Jake, after taking off his shoes, made his way to the living room where the other kids were playing. Stu made a comment about it raining cats and dogs.

"Did you hear that? It's raining cats and dogs.", Lil told the others.

Tommy looked out the window. "I don't see any cats or dogs, all I see is water.", He told them.

"It's an expression, kiddo, it just means it's raining really hard.", Jake explained.

Various "Oh's" were exchanged among the babies, taking in what Jake had told them.

"Look, I don't mind playing with you guys, but, staying inside cuz of all this dang rain wasn't what I had in mind.", Jake told them.

Kimi told him she was sure they could think of something to play inside. Lil brought up hide n seek, which they all agreed to, even Jake.

Jake had to decide who was it. He had them line up in a row, and, whoever he tapped on the shoulder would be it. The person he tapped turned out to be Chuckie, who was scared even though the others pointed out that being it could be fun. Things seemed to get worse for Chuckie, as Jake pointed out to him that he had to take off his glasses during the game.

"But I need those."

"I know you do, but, if you use them during this, you'd be cheating, and, that's a bad thing.", Jake told him.

Chuckie felt a bit better, especially noticing Jake had taken off his sun glasses, which, although he didn't need, other kids had pointed out how cool he looked with them on, and, Jake also said he'd keep Chuckie's glasses with him, and would give them back to him when the game was done. They soon all found places to hide. Dil found his crib, Tommy, a closet, Phil and Lil, under Tommy's bed, Jake, an empty clothes hamper, and Kimi, the bathtub.

It was when he'd finished counting that Chuckie realized something was wrong. The glasses he was wearing felt bigger, and were in a different color. He remembered Jake telling him about how both their glasses looked the same, accept for their size, and Lil had pointed out the different colors. He soon realized what had gone wrong.

"Great.", Chuckie groaned. "He gave me his eyes by accident." He didn't blame Jake for the mix up. Since Jake didn't know what a color was, he had somehow switched glasses with him, and hadn't realized it. Chuckie knew he had to find Jake so they could swap glasses again. So, he began looking, eventually ending up outside, thanks to Spike, who had tried to help him look for the others.

Meanwhile, Jake was getting worried. Checking his wrist watch, he found that ten minutes had past since the game had started. He found the others soon, with Dil mistaking him for Tommy for a bit due to being asleep from staying in the crib, and Kimi wet after Stu had accidentally turned the tap water on her from the bathtub.

Jake didn't seem to be bothered by Chuckie's glasses, givin that he couldn't see. He used his ears to hear for anything that would lead them to him.

Crying outside soon got their attention.

It was Chuckie. The switch was made, and, though Jake wanted to apologize for the mix-up, Chuckie didn't mind, telling him that it had been an accident.

Tommy then asked him as they headed back inside, that if Jake had his glasses by mistake, then, who's glasses he'd earlier cracked.

The answer soon came, as Lou, Tommy's grandfather entered the room, mistaking a lamp for Didi, and asking it if it had seen his glasses, causing the others to crack up laughing.

The end.

A/N: Credit to Celrock for helping me with this idea, and to the Loud House, which inspired the bit with Kimi in the bathtub, from the ep Space Invader, where Lincoln fell asleep in the shower after Lynn drove him nuts.


End file.
